pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zubat
|backcolor= |name='Zubat' |jname=(ズバット Zubatto) |image=041Zubat.png |ndex=041 |evofrom=None |evointo=Golbat |gen=Generation I |pronun= ZOO-bat |hp=40 |atk=45 |def=35 |satk=30 |sdef=40 |spd=55 |total=245 |species=Bat Pokémon |type= / |height=2'07" |weight=16.5 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus Infiltrator(Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Zubat (Japanese: ズバット Zubatto) is a / -type Bat Pokémon. It is commonly found in caves and at night, disliking the sunlight. . In the games and anime, Zubat is found virtually in every cave, making it irksome for players looking for rarer Pokémon. In Pokémon Black and White, Zubat is not found within the main game, but can be obtained via the Dream World. Appearance Zubat resembles a blue bat. It has a short, round body, purple wings, and slim legs missing feet. Zubat has no eyes, so it uses sound waves to navigate, like a real bat does. Strangely, it can use the move Mean Look, despite not having any eyes. Special abilities Zubat has the ability Inner Focus and the hidden ability Infiltrator. Inner Focus prevents Zubat from flinching. Infiltrator prevents the effects of Reflect, Magic Coat, and Light Screen to work. Evolution Zubat evolves into Golbat at level 22, which evolves into Crobat via max Happiness. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Zubat| redblue=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, and Victory Road| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, and Victory Road| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 3, 4, 10, 30, 31, 32, 33, and 42, Rock Tunnel, Whirl Islands, Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon, Dark Cave, Ice Path, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower, Slowpoke Well| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 3, 4, 9, 10, 30, 31, 32, 33, and 42, Rock Tunnel, Whirl Islands, Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon, Dark Cave, Ice Path, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower, Slowpoke Well| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Cave of Origin, Granite Cave, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Victory Road| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Altering Cave, Cave of Origin, Granite Cave, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Victory Road| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, Icefall Cave, Lost Cave| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Iron Island, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh Mine, Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower (all times), Routes 203, 204, 206, 207, 208, 209, 211, 216, 217, and Acuity Lakefront (night)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Iron Island, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh Mine, Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower (all times), Routes 203, 204, 206, 207, 208, 209, 211, 214, 216, and Acuity Lakefront (night)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Dark Cave, Union Cave, Slowpoke Well, Ilex Forest, Burned Tower, Mt. Mortar, Ice Path, Whirl Islands (all times), Routes 32 and 33 (night)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations |Snap=Tunnel |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RSPinball=Hatch an egg |Trozei=Phobos Drill, Endless Level 19, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (1-3F), Murky Cave (1-5F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Ranger2=Ranger School, Marine Cave |Ranger3=Rasp Cavern, Fire Temple |Rumble=Rocky Cave |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.| yellow=Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.| gold=While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings.| silver=Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.| crystal=During the day, it gathers with others and hangs from the ceilings.| of old buildings and caves.| ruby=Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned.| sapphire=Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down.| emerald=While living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles.| firered=It has no eyes. Instead, it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echo location to flit about in darkness.| leafgreen=It forms colonies in perpetually dark places and uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.| diamond=Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from it mouth.| pearl=Disliking sunlight, it sleeps deep in forests and caves until sundown.| platinum=It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.| heartgold=While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings.| soulsilver=Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.| black=It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.| white=It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.| }} Side game data |number=014 |pokemon=Zubat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It flits around and releases supersonic waves to attack. |hp=84 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |rbspr = Zubat RB.png |yspr = Zubat Y.png |grnspr = Zubat RG.png |Iback = Zubat Back I.png |gldspr = Zubat G.png |gldsprs = Zubat Shiny G.png |slvspr = Zubat S.png |slvsprs = Zubat Shiny S.png |cryspr = Zubat C.gif |crysprs = Zubat Shiny C.gif |IIback = Zubat Back II.png |IIbacks = Zubat Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RSZubat.png |rbysapsprs = Zubat Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldZubat.gif |emeraldsprs = Zubat Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = Zubat(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Zubat FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Zubat Back III.png |IIIbacks = Zubat Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DiamondPearlZubatMale.png |dpsprs = Zubat DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = PlatinumZubat(M).png |ptsprs = Zubat DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = Zubat HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Zubat Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Zubat Back IV.png |IVbacks = Zubat Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Zubat BW.png |bwsprs = Zubat Shiny BW.png |Vback = Zubat Back V.png |Vbacks = Zubat Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Zubat appears to be based on a bat, whilst its name is a parody on the japanese name for bat. Trivia *Despite not being based on a bird, it can learn Brave Bird. *Zubat and its family, along with Woobat, are all known as the Bat Pokémon. *No other Pokémon have the same type combination as the Zubat family. *Zubat was the final name in the alphabetical listing of Pokémon until the introduction of Zweilous in Generation V. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon